


Autumn

by OneStoryOneWorld



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Anadil is a grave designer, And He Knows It, Angst, Tagatha got a child, Tedros cheats on Agatha, Tedros is an idiot, agatha has cancer, and he regrets it, it's a son, only read if you want to cry or be in a sad mood, parker - Freeform, sadz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneStoryOneWorld/pseuds/OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Tedros laughs the way he does when he has something to say, he rotates his neck on his shoulder, and as he does, she notices a hickey.One she didn't give him; she would know.They haven't even shared a bed for months now.
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Sophie/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know the title might be misleading but this is not FLUFF, this is angst and pain. If you want a big case of the feels, read away.

The boy was running around the room, his hair a golden halo, his eyes a dark deep blackish brown. He had a bronzed tan, and slim figure. He looked remarkably a lot like Tedros, when Tedros was young, but he had his mother eyes. Not only the color, but the intelligence and good that burned bright in them were the same.

It was 12PM and time for the boy's nap, so Agatha scooped him up in her arms and rocked him to sleep, gently humming. As she left him in his bed, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She tried not to cringe, her hair was greasier than ever, and her face was thin with lack of nutrition.

Agatha thought about it for a moment and decided to shower first. She left for the bathroom, making sure that her drawers were locked.

Tedros was welcomed with the sight of Agatha cooking chicken strips on the grill. At seeing him, she smiled and tossed more onto the pan.

Tedros was too caught up in his thoughts to realize how forced her smile was.

"Don't bother I'm not hungry."

At this Agatha starts, Tedros for as long as she can recall was always hungry.

She turns to him "Are you ok?"

Tedros laughs the way he does when he has something to say, he rotates his neck on his shoulder, and as he does, she notices a hickey.

One she didn't give him; she would know. They haven't even shared a bed for months now.

She suspected of course, she wasn't called Teacher's Pet without a reason, but it still hurt. Alot.

She first started suspecting, when he started coming to bed with someone else perfume, a girl's perfume. She continued to suspect when he would start rejecting her advances. He worked "late" shifts more often.

To add some venom to the sting, she was positive he was cheating on her with Sophie, her adoptive sister and best friend.

"Actually, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Agatha asked praying he wasn't about to say what she thinks he's about to say.

"I think we need to file a divorce." He says this evenly, and when Agatha doesn't respond he goes on.

"It's just that I don't love you like I thought I did, we've been falling apart. And I'm in love with someone else."

He looks at her as if expecting her to be surprised, she wasn't.

"Who."

"Sophie." Pain filled Agatha's chest, but it wasn't due to his words, it was something else that has been killing her.

"You want to file a divorce, because you prefer my sister who you have been cheating on me with, over me, your wife and the mother of our son." She didn't say this as a question, she was simply summing up what she has been told.

"Yes." He said, something flickering in his eyes. Guilt? Pity?

"We can divorce, next month."

"Wait, why?" Tedros asks, sitting up and leaning forward slightly.

"Parker has his kindergarten test coming up, and I don't want this messing with his head. Besides I just want one month, Tedros. One more month, to end all. We will spend it in the same bed, in the same house. Just us, for one more month. Please, if not for me, do it for Parker."

"Fine. Anything else?"

She was about to shake her head no, when an idea caught her "You have to carry me down the stairs every morning."

"I'm not going to do that."

She fixed him with a glare, filling it with all of her sadness and bitter anger. He concedes immediately.

Tedros nods and shrugs on his jacket, planning on going to Sophie's, when Agatha gets in his way.

"And no more booty calls."

"Why?" Tedros asks suddenly angry

"Because real married couples don't go around each other's backs!" She yells, then more quietly hoping to hide the pain in her voice.

"Please Tedros, just one month, all you have to fucking wait for. Just one month." Her voice broke and she turns her back towards him.

He notices her pain, and for a second he hates himself for it.

But just for a second.

"Fine!" he growls and stalks out

"Fine." she says quietly, before running to her bathroom and throwing up.

Tedros knocks on the Sophie's door and she immediately opens it.

"Hey!" she chirps as she presses herself against him.

He quickly removes himself from her soft touch," I talked to her."

Sophie crosses her arms "And?"

"She wants one more month."

"Why?"

"For Parker, and for herself. Consider it closure if you will."

"I never understood how her head worked." Sophie mumbles, the shrugs "Whatever, come on in."

Tedros shakes his head, "I promised I wouldn't, for the month."

She growls then slams the door in his face

Tedros enters and hand hangs his jacket and is greeted by the sight of Agatha playing with Parker who has woken up from his nap.

Agatha looks up, looking so small at the floor "Come, play with us?"

Tedros shakes his head and he went upstairs planning on spending the rest of the day studying.

For the first week that was how the day was spent, but soon Tedros would play with his son and wife. Gradually he would sleep closer and closer to Agatha until they were practically in each other's arms.

And like promised every morning Tedros would carry Agatha down the stairs bridal style. With Parker happily trailing behind them.

Little by little, Tedros fell back in love with Agatha, it was easy, it was like putting together your old favorite puzzle, or reciting the words to your old favorite song.

He had forgotten how good she was, or how snarky she could be. He had forgotten how much she loved autumn, how she would celebrate the season with full glory. It was only October, but she already made a point on going on hay rides, and picking apples was way back in September, he didn't go. He was with Sophie, but he regretted not being there. For more than one reason.

He had forgotten how into costume making she was, he even has forgotten the costume she made when she knew he was going to pop the question. She dressed up as a bride and when she saw his flushed face added, "There is nothing scarier than being a bride."

He remembered feeling horrified, until she winked and said "But I like being scared." Then she dragged him into a haunted house.

He now remembers, and he can't help but love Autumn as well.

Little by little, Agatha edited her will, and transferred her money to a saving fund for Parker. Little by little, she wrote goodbye letters to everyone. Hester, Tedros, Dot, Sophie (of course she would, evil or not she was her sister), Anadil, even Hort. Her mother was her first letter it was also the longest.

The month was almost up and she was running out of time, in more ways than one.

Agatha knew she was running out of time, and in the sickest sense she was ready. Not willingly, hell, she would never be ready for that. But, if this had to happen so soon, she can't think of a better time.

It was Autumn, the season of death.

It was autumn, the air was crisp, the wind was howling with pent up rage. The leaves were dying, but they still looked so bright. Like a red flag of distress asking for a savior to rescue it from the inevitable.

All her life, all she ever wanted was to be loved. And when she met Tedros, she thought her wish had come true, that is until he realized he never wanted strong sturdy stone, no, he wanted gold. And he found it in her gorgeous sister.

One more week till the end of the month. 2 more weeks till she died, the cancer was catching up to her. Unlike others, she didn't lose her hair. It was a lost cause; it came out of nowhere. Her body was not even fighting it, seemed to know a lost cause when it saw one.

And in more ways than one, she was long gone.

The wind bit at her cheeks as she walked into the dark office.

Dot was the first to greet her.

"Love! You came, here, wait and I'll get you some chocolate."

Agatha simply nods and sinks into a chair waiting for Hester.

Anadil swivels to face her, the wheels in her chair groaning in protest,

"I'm pleased to see your still alive."

"Have some faith, I'm not going down any sooner than I have to."

Anadil simply smiles "I'm not surprised." She urges the chair forward and it does so, squeaking in protest.

Anadil scowls at her chair "This chair is making me feel fat!"

"How much has Dot been feeding you?"

"I AM NOT FAT!"

"Of course, you're not. Agatha, follow me." a cool voice says, the demon on the girls neck stretched as she rotated her head on her neck.

Agatha shakes her head, "I want to do it here."

"If someone walks in..." Hester starts.

"If someone walks in, you can say I'm your friend."

"No one is going to believe that." she scoffs

"Want to bet?"

Hester rolls her eyes, walking closer and dragging a chair behind her "I'm glad to see your spirit is strong as ever."

"I want to see it." Agatha chirps and snatches the design out of her hands.

"Hmph, you used to be so polite." Anadil hurrumph's

Dot trots over, placing a chocolate croissant on a plate in front of Agatha. "Eat." she orders, then turns to Hester, hands on her chubby hips "Maybe it's her friends!"

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!"

Agatha, paid no attention to them, her focus was solely on the design in front of them.

"Ani, this is beautiful."

And, it was. The headstone was a dark polished gray at the front, were the writing was, it was all smooth, the edges sharp as knives. The most decorative part was the windblown trees, and the leaves that seemed to be all 50 shades of gray and were intertwining with the words. The bottom of the stone had a huge stack of leaves, it was all so beautiful in a simple way.

"Consider it a gift."

"Ani, are you sure? This is beautiful, I would be more than happy to pay you."

"No. Put it in your kid's college fund, tell him he has to pay for my retirement."

Agatha laughs, glowing with good. But like a spark it was gone, and she was back to just some mortal girl.

"I'm going to die in 2 weeks." Agatha stated primly, before the silence can eat her up.

Hester didn't flinch, she already knew, Anadil and Dot however lost their smiles.

They knew she was dying, but it seemed so far away. Sort of unreal. But now they had a date. And that was so much worse.

Even though they reacted in synch their reaction was completely different, Dots face stiffened, then crumbled showing her grief. While Anadil's face paled, her red lips shrinking and her eyes seemed to go really small.

Agatha simply rolled her eyes, avoiding eye contact as if it will hide her pain. Agatha glanced up to see Hesters blinking eyes, glaring at the ceiling. Dots quivering lip jutting out dangerously, and Anadil's lips were pressed together.

So, in her most girly voice she flipped her hair and asked "So what should I wear to my funeral."

"You wedding dress." Hester cackles cruelly "Symbolic, no? To remind the douche that you guys are still married."

Agatha shakes her head then looks at Anadil, Anadil thinks it through "You should wear what you died in."

Agatha shakes her head "Too risky, what if I die in lingerie and my dying wish is to be buried how I die."

Dot simply shrugs when Agatha looked at her "It's all you, love."

Agatha smiles and shrugs "I have time to decide."

"I better get back, or Parker will throw a fit."

"How come, you only gave birth to one kid, but you still have 2 babies to look after?" Dots asks her hands on her hips.

"Bye! Don't be a stranger stop by more often." Agatha yells over her shoulder and with a howl of the wind she was gone.

Hester, Anadil, and Dot continued what they were doing before, but not once did they stop thinking about Agatha.

* * *

Tedros was starting to get really worried; Agatha was gone for 8 hours.

8 WHOLE HOURS!

Tedros was so worried he has already called 8 people, including Sophie, asking about Agatha's whereabouts.

He was about to call the police when Agatha came in, her cheeks and nose rosy with the cold. Her lips a brilliant red, a red scarf was tied around her neck, and her hair was messy.

For a second he feared she was with another man, that was until she took off her scarf and rubbed her hands to warm up, when her eyes met his. He just knew she wasn't doing anything of the sort.

"Where were you?" Tedros asked, a tad too casual to be casual.

"Like recently or like what was I doing."

"Both." Tedros tried his best not to sound like a possessive asshole, but dam if it wasn't hard.

"I was going house to house doing some long overdue chores and lastly I had dinner at Hort's place."

Tedros eyes twitched at the mention of Hort, "Oh so you're not hungry?"

"No, not really. Humm, where is Parker?" She asks as she starts looking around for her little boy.

Tedros positions himself in front of Agatha, "He is spending the night at your mom's place." He waits for her to get the hidden innuendo, and as he waits, he watched her eyes brighten.

"Tedros! Lets..." Tedros held his breath "spend the night in Little Acres Farm"

"Oh." Tedros was disappointed but then again, he wasn't. He'd be happy anywhere doing anything as long as he was with her.

"I'm going to pack. How does the weekend sound!"

But it wasn't a question, and maybe Tedros was OK with that.

Before they left, Tedros excused himself with the pretense that he was going to buy apple cider. He was, but there was something else he had to do first.

"Sophie, this isn't going to work out." he looks at her firmly "I have fallen in love with Agatha, again."

Sophie stares at him for a moment the shrugs "I still love Aggie more than I ever did you."

Tedros considered it a victory that he wasn't hurt at all by Sophie's words.

"Never has a death looked so beautiful." Agatha murmured as they watched the leaves fall down to the ground, in brilliant swirls of brown, red and orange. Merlin's farm, was small but it was filled with Autumn.

That weekend was the most beautiful experience, there was peace to Agatha, and Tedros wondered where that childlike wonder went. Then he thought he was probably why she was so serious most of the time.

That night he sung to her "Hard to Love" by Lee Brice, he was a little off tune, but Agatha didn't seem to notice or care. She looked absolutely delighted, her eyes looked so bright.

Her eyes were bright the entire trip, holding more fire than Autumn. The only time her fire went down was when she started coughing like crazy clutching her chest, then proceeding to throw up.

Tedros didn't see the blood on the toilet seat.

She claimed she was fine, and he believed her. He might have lied, but Agatha never did.

He was wrong, obviously, but he didn't know that at the time.

* * *

She was dying, she can feel it. Every morning it was harder to wake up, a fight almost. And when she was awake, she found it hard to stay awake.

It was Sunday October 25, she was going to die, this day next week.

All she could do now was live up every moment.

Even if it was killing her.

"Let's invite Sophie to dinner." Agatha declares as she sits next to Tedros, a bagel held in her hand.

"But," Tedros protests

"No buts, she's my sister before anything else."

Dinner with Sophie soon turned to a huge party, including Tedros' friends and her own. Each of them immediately taken by Parker.

The only people who weren't enjoying themselves, were the coven and Hort.

Which people assumed was because Sophie wasn't paying him the least bit of attention.

* * *

" Stay with me, please." One more night to have him to myself, Agatha thought.

Tedros however shook his head and with a playful smile said "I will be right back."

Agatha begged him to stay, but he refused and he left leaving Agatha with a failing heart.

With Tedros gone, she had little to do, so she turned on her TV and watched Home Alone, she was halfway through the movie when it was getting harder to breathe. Some pain was increasing at her side.

So easy to sleep, so easy to give in.

But she didn't, she dialed Tedros and said "Tedros, I'm dying come home."

"What?" Tedros asks "Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, fuck." And Agatha felt it get even harder to keep her body alive.

Tedros was at the house, within minutes breaking several laws and violating several lawns.

"AGATHA!"

Agatha wanted to answer but she was too weak.

Tedros rushed to Agatha's room, but it was too late. Panicking, Tedros called 911, and saw that Agatha texted him.

_I love you. I'm not strong enough to let go. See you, but not soon, I hope._

_-Agatha_

It has been weeks since the funeral, weeks since her death.

He was still mourning, regretting leaving when she asked him to stay, even if it were to buy her flowers. Even if she was going to die eventually, he should have been there, she shouldn't have had to die alone.

He remembered Parker saying something the next morning, when he came back from his grandma's house, "It's time for Daddy to carry mommy down the stairs!"

He remembered explaining to the little guy about Agatha being somewhere better and safer, he remembered pointing out the evening star and telling him his mom is watching over them on that star. Waiting to see them again.

Parker cried a little, but he soon picked up the habit of talking to the evening star. And when he learns to read and write he would read the entries his mother left him. He would watch the videos she made to guide him through life, how to impress a girl, explaining why his body his changing. She has videos that explains how she met his father. He will find books that has her notes and thoughts all over them, books filled with pictures that have captions all over.

When the time is right, he would find out about his college fund, and he may or may not pay for Anadil's retirement.

Tedros never quite forgave himself for letting Agatha die, but he did make sure to repent by being there for Parker, every step of the way.

Sometimes he would write emails to Agatha and pretend she is reading them up in Heaven, because where else can an angel like her go?

-Funeral-

"I'm Hester, I'm here to testify on what-"

"Hester, this isn't a lawsuit."

"Shut up, Wart!"

"I'm Hester, and I'm here to honor our now dead friend Agatha. Agatha was everything and anything. She was a brilliant friend, a loving wife, and a giving mother. She was so good, you wanted to shield her from the world."

Hesters voice cracked, before she could recover you can hear her sniffle. She continued now glaring at her pale hands.

"She was so bright, sometimes her words made you stop just to figure out what she meant. She was a fighter, when she was mad. But when she loved you, hell she let you know. She was always at my throat for not stopping by, I regret it now. I always knew she had a little amount of time, but it still didn't feel real. "

"I remember this one time, when she came to me crying about dying from cancer, and I had to calm her down. She confessed everything that night, all her insecurities, her loneliness, but when she was done with her self-pity, she stood up tall and said 'I need to go, Parker will be home soon.' I remember feeling like Agatha was too good for this world, she still is."

Hester laughs humorlessly "She's not here anymore."

"But now all I can think is how much she must have loved her sister, Sophie. If Agatha was pure good, Sophie is the entity of evil. Sophie has screwed up so many times, mistakes that should be able to break bonds and start wars, but Agatha never gave up on her. I honestly still don't get why. "

"When I'd ask Agatha why she dealt with Sophie, she would usually say "I deal with you.", or "She's not as bad as you make her seem." But I think it was because of how good she was, she used to tell me 'The good forgive, the good love, and the good protect.'"

"I know, we all love Agatha, you might love her due to her intellect, or her heart, or her good spirit. But we, the coven loved her because she was honest, real, perfectly imperfect."

By the time, Hester sat back into her own seat, everyone was crying especially Sophie, who was at the front row with a fan covering her tear streaked, makeup free face.

The coven were crying, trying to turn their sadness into hatred. Hatred for Tedros, hatred for cancer, but they couldn't. Agatha wouldn't have liked that.

Every single person at the funeral had a speech to give, each one more in depth than the last.

Sophie was the last one to go, her voice nasally and bare. Hardly anyone could understand her, due to her stuffy nose and continued hiccups. But she kept saying "Betrayal...my own sister...better than all the assholes in the world... I'd turn into a nun for her...betrayed my own sister."

But no matter how heartbreaking that day might have been, Agatha's letter where what burned the most.

And every year in Autumn, Parker would think of his dead mother, who was rumored to have been the best person to have walked on earth.

Every year in Autumn, Tedros would strive to be more like her, to remind himself and everyone else of her and what she'd do. Even though nobody would need the reminder.

Every year, in Autumn the coven would give money to cancer organizations in honor of their deceased friend.

And every year, Sophie would only wear black during the month of October.

Someday, Tedros will remember Agatha's face lacking life, and instead of freaking out, he will think "Never has death looked so beautiful."

And it's true, Agatha in his head was never not beautiful, she was the most constant thing in his life. He simply regretted not being hers.

He smiled as he lit a candle near her picture, the warm candlelight making the photo seem more real.

Agatha watched them progress, filled with pride. This time, instead of haunting them. As she did when she first died, to watch over her family.

She was finally at peace, and she accepted her Lords hand and walked through the Heaven gates, ready to watch from the distance.

Waiting to be reunited. Agatha waited, looking beautiful in her midnight blue dress, with an elegant red scarf wrapped around her neck. Everything about her was sophisticated, besides her feet, which were wearing worn-from-use black clumps.

* * *

Hort looks up, he held 12 letters. The main ones, each one marked with a date, when they should be given, where, and what he should say. Agatha was insistent that Parker doesn't get his letter till he turned 18.

Everyone figures he hates Tedros, he does.

Everyone figure it is because Sophie likes him. It was.

That is, until he saw how Good, Agatha was. And how hurt she was. That made him hate the blond even more.

Agatha told him everything, like a freaking diary. All he ever did was listen and wipe her salty face with a warm cloth. All he ever did was assure her that she was loved.

Not by him, not like that. But in some way, everyone loved Agatha.

Tedros thinks the month delay was for Parker, it was. Just not the way she claimed. She had the month delay, so that Parker wouldn't associate his mother's death with his Father's betrayal.

She knew that when Parker was old enough, he would find out when Tedros divorced his mother and when his mother died.

But now he wouldn't. He'd never put to and to together. And that was best. Some secrets are best kept quiet.

Tedros didn't know Agatha's actual motives, but he seemed miserable enough without the knowledge. So, Hort holds the box, and knocks on the door.

Big black eyes greet him.

Hort smiles and says "Your mother wanted you to have this."

He hands him the letter.

"Who are you?" Parker asks

"Why does it matter? Never has before."

Then Hort walks away, his back less stiff, his posture more relaxed. He walks away to deliver more letters. For the woman who saved his soul.

Agatha smiles, and fiddles with her scarf. Her eyes smiling, as she watches Parker sit on her bench and read her letter.

**Author's Note:**

> "Never has death looked so beautiful"


End file.
